G I BOLT: The Real Equestrian Hero!
by Wing Zero 032
Summary: Fighting for freedom wherever there's trouble on the land, sea and air, G.I.BOLT is there! G.I.BOLT is the codename for Equestra's sterling highly trained special mission force, its purpose, to defend pony freedom against NIGHTMARE, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world!
1. Chapter 1: Mission Reassignment part 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic franchise (nor I intended to, even if it would bring me a good sizable profit and income), all those legal rights belong to Hasbro Inc., Studio B, The HUB, Discovery Networks, and finally Lauren Faust and her creative development team; This work is not intended for monetary profit of any kind nor its publication outside of the fan-sites authorized or published by the author, Neither the G.I. JOE or Transformers franchise, that belong also to Hasbro Inc., Marvel Studios, Sunbrow Studios and any other production company that currently works with the project.

Please support the original and licensed releases.

I just own this history plot and some Original Character (OC) if there is one in this history, and if someone would like to use something of this history, ASK ME FIRST in the form of a Personal Message before copy it and put me in the disclaimer if you use said part of my history or certain OC, or prepare for the consequences…

_YO BOLT!- _G.I. BOLT battlecry

Rainbow Dash was having an average day, Celestia's sun shines, the birds are chirping around, an nothing is scheduled for the weather team to do for today , and the best thing of all, she's going to assist to the Wonderbolts Aerial show!, she's so excited that she's practically jumping in joy around the clouds (quite literally really), it's a shame that Fluttershy couldn't assist due to a family emergency in the other side of Equestria for at least more than half a year, all she hoped is that all her family is ok, and it's been a while since she have seen Gilda around nor any of her other friends were Pegasus like her, well apart from Derpy who had to do another Delivery to Canterlot today, that means that she have nopony else to watch the air show.

Unfortunately, but by other hoof, this show will be going to be different than the usual due to the fact that it's being announced that this time there's going to be a Special Surprise that will be later announced in the show. What would it be? Will it be the presence of all the other members of the squadron, better said of the flight! Or would it be something like some sort of veterans or special elite Wonderbolts that will be attending in the air show, what's more awesome than the regular Wonderbolts? The answer would be ELITE WONDERBOLTS! She really just can't stop to dream that one day she will be there in the Wonderbolts or hopefully in that Elite squadron of them…

**…Right?**

**~My little pony, My little pony**

**Ahhh,aaahhh,aaaahhhh,aaaaaaaaahhhhhh…~**

***The music theme suddenly shifts to the next…***

_Wing Zero 032 Presents:_

_**G.I. BOLT **:_

_THE REAL EQUESTRIAN HEROE!_

**A MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC STORY**

*Using the G.I. JOE 1987 movie theme*

~CRASHING TROUGHT THE SKY!  
>COMES THE FEARFUL CRY!<br>NIGHMARE, **NIGHTMARE!**  
>NIGHMARE, <strong>NIGHTMARE!~<strong>

~ARMIES OF THE NIGHT!  
>EVIL TAKING FLIGHT!<br>NIGHMARE, **NIGHTMARE!**  
>NIGHMARE, <strong>NIGHTMARE!~<strong>

~NOWERE TO RUN, NOWER TO HIDE!  
>PANIC SPREADING FAR AND WIDE!<br>WHO CAN TURN THE TIDE…!~

~G.I. BOLT !  
><strong>THE REAL EQUESTRIAN HEROE!<strong>  
>G.I. BOLT IS THERE!~<p>

~G.I. BOLT !  
><strong>THE REAL EQUESTRIAN HEROE!<strong>  
>G.I. BOLT IS THERE!~<p>

~FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM  
>WHEREVER THERE'S TROUBLE<br>OVER LAND AND SEA AND AIR!  
>G.I. BOLT IS THERE!~<p>

~CAN THE WORLD OPPOSE!  
>THE DEADLIEST OF FOES!<br>NIGHMARE, **NIGHTMARE!**  
>NIGHMARE, <strong>NIGHTMARE!~<strong>

~BOLTS GO RISKING ALL!  
>TO END THE EVIL CALL!<br>NIGHMARE, **NIGHTMARE!**  
>NIGHMARE, <strong>NIGHTMARE!~<strong>

~THEY NEVER GIVE UP!  
>THEY NEVER SAY DIE!<br>WALKING TALL WITH BANNERS HIGH!  
>THE SOUND OF BATTLECRY!<br>**YO BOLT!, YO BOLT!~**

~G.I. BOLT !  
><strong>THE REAL EQUESTRIAN HEROE!<strong>  
>G.I. BOLT IS THERE!~<p>

~G.I. BOLT !  
><strong>THE REAL EQUESTRIAN HEROE!<strong>  
>G.I. BOLT IS THERE!~<p>

~FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM  
>WHEREVER THERE'S TROUBLE<br>OVER LAND AND SEA AND AIR!  
>G.I. BOLT IS THERE!~<p>

***G. is the codename for Equestra's sterling highly trained special mission force,****  
><strong>its purpose, to defend pony freedom against NIGHTMARE, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world*<strong>**

~G.I. BOLT!  
><strong>THE REAL EQUESTRIAN HEROE!<strong>  
>G.I. BOLT IS THERE!~<p>

~G.I. BOLT!  
><strong>THE REAL EQUESTRIAN HEROE!<strong>  
>G.I. BOLT IS THERE!~<p>

~FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM  
>WHEREVER THERE'S TROUBLE<br>OVER LAND AND SEA AND AIR!  
>G.I. BOLT IS THERE!~<p>

***NIGHTMARE! Retreat!, Retreat!***

~G.I. BOLT !  
><strong>THE REAL EQUESTRIAN HEROE!<strong>  
>G.I. BOLT IS THERE!<br>**G.I. BOLT !~**

**Chapter 1: Mission Reassignment…(Part 1)**

**Data****  
><strong>00<strong>  
><strong>Operation: <strong>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Date: <strong>  
><strong>99907/11**  
><strong>Area:<strong>  
><strong>Canterlot, Equestria<strong>  
><strong>Time: <strong>  
><strong>1235 Hrs. <strong>  
><strong>Location: G.P.S. SYSTEM TEMPORALY NOT AVAILABLE<strong>  
><strong>-°-'-"N<strong>  
><strong>-°-'-"E<strong>**

(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: 1-07 - The Curtain Of The Next Chapter Lifts Now from Gundam Wing – Ost 1 - Operation 1, or 02- Introduction from 1998 Metal Gear Solid (VG) (128) KCE Japan Sound Team - OST)

**Canterlot**, the capital city of the Principality of Equestria, home of many famous public and political figures, home of the Ruling government of Princess Celestia but right now nothing of this is important because a highly important meeting is going to being held place in the castle's throne room right at this moment because right now, a figure was walking in the castle's hallways towards the throne room, it was dressed in what could be considered a blue spandex flight-suit with golden thunderbolts that only leave some holes for the tail, mane, ears and muzzle color to being seen, but due to the shadows of the hallways and light contrast, it couldn't be identified at the moment, this figure also is carrying a pair of flight goggles with a silver mirror tinted glasses that makes anypony else unable to determinate their usurers eye colors adorning the uniform.

**Y**es, this is a member of the famous **Wonderbolts** aerial stunt squadron, officially known in the Equestrian Military as the _**STFS: WONDERBOLTS (Special Tactical Fighter Squadron: WONDERBOLTS)**_ or as they also nickname them: **_The G.I. BOLT _**, but unlike the regular yellow fabric that easily could be confused as golden that it's used in the Wonderbolts regular outfit, this Uniform does really have a golden fabric for the Thunder decals and a Customized Wonderbolt Insignia where the Cutie Mark should be, this Insignia is a stylized thunderbolt with wings, but unlike the regular insignia, the thunderbolt was actually golden with some pink streak in the right outer rim of the thunderbolt and sky blue one in the left, around the usual insignia was also a pair of golden olive branches adorning the sides of it, behind the silver wings, and on the top of the insignia was Celesita's crown in all its splendor. This insignia was just inside of a stylized background simulating the mix of both legendary Princesses cutie marks, the golden sun being the main background part, with the silver moon section over imposed inside of the sun, and the customized Wonderbolt Insignia previously detailed was just in front of all of it; That's right, this Wonderbolt in particular is a high ranking officer in the whole flight.

**T**he officer has finally managed to arrive into the throne chamber which was guarded by two Royal Guards who salute the wonderbolt Officer as soon they get said officer in sight with the utmost respect and military décor, the Wonderbolt Officer salute them back quickly before the guards grants the access to the Throne Chamber in which Princess Celestia was already waiting with another two Royal Guards at her sides, once inside of the chamber, the shadows seems to diminish revealing that the Wonderbolt officer was a Young mare with a Pastel-Pink long curvy mane and tail and yellow butter cream colored ears and muzzle, but the goggles were still keeping hiding her eye color.

**"COMMANDER IN CHIEF FLUTTERBOLT FROM THE SPECIAL TACTICAL FIGHTER SQUADRON: WONDERBOLTS, REPORTING FOR DUTY AS YOU REQUESTED, YOU HIGHNESS!"** Said the now identified young Commander In Chief making a deep bow before the princess and then a military salute to the Royal Guards present who salute back quickly before getting back in their impassive and stoic guarding duty.

"At ease Commander, I'm aware that you have something to report to me with urgency, so shall we go to the situation at hand?" Said Princess Celestia in her characteristic calm and tranquil voice.

"As you wish your highness, Three days ago, at the 2256 hours local time, our spy network has made an important finding, they have uncovered a possible Terrorist group located near the other side of the Everfree Forest conformed by some ponies. We didn't managed to heard any kind of names either of the members of this organization or how said organization is named, apparently they will plan to take over Equestria as soon as an even that they call "The glorious return" happens. Unfortunately, we are not sure what does that mean or when will this happen, but right now many if not all the details are pretty much too sketchy to being able to give us some sort of counter-measure or anticipation of it. We aren't too sure about how large is this organization yet, I know that theses result are not satisfactory enough nor worth of your time, but that's all we have for now, but as soon we have more concrete facts and evidence I'll bring them before you your majesty." Said the Commander In Chief finishing the emergency report, there hasn't being any kind of insurrection plans or conspiracies since…. Ever? The young commander in chief can't remember because those could probably happened way before even her great-great-great grandparents had born,either that or she wasn't aware of them at the moment.

"It's all right Commander, I know we can't force or acquire any more information without compromising ourselves to the enemy and making the aware that we know that they exist, as long as we have the surprise factor over them, then we have a possible advantage, and we'll deal with them at its respective moment, I thank you for your efforts to maintain the peace and the security of our land Commander, and I'm glad you're taking initiative by reporting me this immediately, try to gather more information about this group. Remember that Knowledge is half the battle and we need to be many steps away from the possible enemy without them knowing, but there's another thing I need to talk to you in private about your squadron's performance, so if you may Gentlecolts, I would like to have privacy in this delicate matter." Said the Princess and then the Royal guards decided to abandon the throne Chamber after giving a bow to the Princess and a Salute to the Commander In Chief, which she returned.

Now that the two mares are alone it was Celestia who talked again immediately.

"Now that we are alone, I think you can drop your masks….. My dear Fluttershy" As soon as Celestia finished the sentence, the Wonderbolts' Commander In Chief started to retire her goggles and mask, only to reveal the face of a young mare of mare with a pink long curvy mane and tail and yellow butter cream colored furred serious face, and the cold inquisitive stare a pair of aqua blue colored eyes filled with determination, decision and a deeply subdued fury. But in just a matter of seconds, her facial expression shifted into what some ponies could describe as the cutest innocent kindest and helpful young mare that they would have ever seen in their entire life, her soft features and demeanor now shows a lot of shyness and a little bit of insecurity on her part. And her eyes now shows a glimmer of hope, joy and concern for all the living things on the world but also the willingness to stand up should her friends were in trouble. When they say that the eyes are the windows of the soul they surely were thinking about this mare, no matter what version of her are you talking about.

(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: 1-25 - Long Time Ago, Pain Already Thrown from Gundam Wing – Ost 1 - Operation 1)

"Umm… P-Princess Celestia, w-what do you need to talk to me about our performance, ?…. If is ok with you…Sorry for asking, did we do something wrong?" Said the now identified Fluttershy, in a very meek voice that could almost being considered a little louder than a whisper, her body language practically screams that she have confidence issues and that she's looking for a place to hide instead of being there in the open view.

"No Fluttershy, nopony has done something wrong, quite the opposite; your squadron has been working harder than any other division in the entire Equestrian Military. You've been doing your duties and far beyond to ensure the peace in the nation, but also, you've been spending too much time in the GHQ, even you didn't used your permissions to leave, simply I'm worried about all of you. I'm pretty sure that the family and friends of all of you are also worried that they have no word of any of you in a long time"

"I-I suppose you're right Your Highness, we've been working too hard and we almost forgot of all of them, I've heard a lot of good things about Partybolt's adoptive family, or how Wonderpbolt misses her daughter, also about how Applebolt is worried about all her family, and Uniquebolt really miss her little sister… she actually whined about that for an entire week, I had to stare her to stop that. I'm not proud about that but it was necessary for the safety of everypony's eardrums in the base, but there's one thing that worries me…I suppose….if I can request permission to speak freely…if you're ok with that Your Highness."

"Permission guaranteed Fluttershy, you know that requesting that is not necessary anymore."

"Oh, right, well… the thing that worries me about my squadron is Sparklebolt, not only she's too concentrated in her duties, she neither have mention us anything about having family or friends, too centered about logic and tactics to the point that sometimes she doesn't pay attention to her surroundings, is like she just exist to fullfit a command and nothing more, like if she were some kind of robot or golem. I do fear that one of these days she does something that would end in a tragedy or we may lose her either during stunt flight practice or in combat."

Celestia actually flinched at the words spoken by Fluttershy, but she was capable of hiding it well, that didn't sit well and now she have to take care of that in her own way…

"Well I suppose that it can't be helped anymore, although I suppose I have a solution about that, I do think all of you need to be reassigned to a new mission."

"W-what?!... a-a new mission?!... Why?"

"Yes, a new mission although not exactly a mission so to say, more likely an excuse to being absent in the base for a long time, you said that you need to gather more information about that possible threat to the security of this nation, but to do so you're going to going back to your civilian lives for a while. You can think of it as a really well deserved vacation, think about how your forest friends miss you, or how about your other friend, how was she called again?"

"Um, Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes, Rainbow Dash, I'm pretty sure she misses you, also don't forget that this can be an opportunity for the rest of the squadron to get a well deserved rest, remember to explain them the real objective of this "mission". But if you find something more about this shadowy organization, gather everything you can and report it to me as always you do, either in person or via magic message if you are unable to come here to Canterlot."

"B-but what about the rest of the squadron, who will take care of everything, who will train the nuggets? Who will plan the aerial maneuvers for the stunt shows? Who will respond when there's an emergency?!

"Fluttershy, always remember that sometimes the young birds have to leave the nest to make one on their own, this is not much different. All you can do now is choose the best and most reliable of your trainees and put them on temporary command of the squadron. No matter their rank, I will issue an authorization to grant them full command on the absence of the high command squadron, you'll see that everything is going to be fine."

"I…..Suppose that plan is all right, Princess" reluctantly responded Fluttershy about Princess Celestia's idea.

"Good, so then Commander, will you accept this mission?" Just before answer, Fluttershy put her mask and goggles back on and then a few seconds later the determination, bravery and courage goes back into her facial expression, Flutterbolt is back in the command.

"Mission accepted!" said the Commander convinced that maybe this mission is for the best after all.

"Oh, and before you go Commander, I need you to Inform Sparklebolt that I need to speak with her personally about this special mission, also that I do need her for another classified special task that requires of her unique abilities and skills, Good luck and take care my dear friend." Said Princess Celestia just before Flutterbolt reached the throne chamber's doors.

"Will do, Your Highness!" said Flutterbolt while exiting from those same doors, the guards outside patiently awaiting immediately salute her without any delay.

(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: 1-27 - Sandy Clock Of A Sad Color from Gundam Wing – Ost 1 - Operation 1)

Just after the Wonderbolt abandoned the throne chamber and Celestia was left alone inside there, then she drooped the mask for a moment, her face that usually show an infinite calm, serenity and an unmatchable inner peace in most occasions now reveals something that nopony has ever seen in at least a thousand years: sadness, sorrow and regret about many things long forgotten by the rest of the Ponykind but she still regretfully remember but she's unable to forget, no matter how much she really wish for it.

"What would you have done if you were in my place… My love… what turned you into such thing and twisted your soul…" She said while looking at one of the window of the throne room in particular, one that aims at the royal gardens and has focused one statue in particular.

(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: 3-08 - Hellraiser Returns from Gundam Wing – Ost 3 - Operation 3)

"Hmm… perhaps this could also work, they will need all the help they could need…**GUARDS!**" At the moment, the Royal Guards that previously abandoned the Throne Chamber burst through the gigantic doors attending the call of their Princess demand.

**"LIEUTENANT SKYSHIELD AND SERGEANT STAR BURST REPORTING AS OREDERED YOUR HIGHNESS!,** what is your orders milady?"

"Lieutenant, I want you and the Sergeant contact and summon to me Lieutenant Commander Mac Aznableigh for a special high priority emergency mission, I will brief him personally on the details in private once he arrives to this throne room"

"We will do it at once Your Highness, with your permission, we must go now" Said Lieutenant Skyshield, and with that the Pegasus royal guard and the unicorn royal guard departed of the throne chamber onward to their new assignment.

"….Wow, what did Flutterbolt told the Princess to make her summon The Red Comet himself for an emergency mission?" A shocked Star Burst said to his superior officer after the direct order given by their Princess.

"I Don't know, Burst but whatever it was I've never seen Her Royal Highness so serious before, even in many bad situations she always had this aura of peace and serenity but right now…. Somehow I do _ALMOST_ pity the poor idiot who pissed her off like that… I just hope it wasn't Flutterbolt herself though" said an also surprised Skyshield to his subordinate and best friend.

"Nah, I don't think it was her…. But hey!, do you think she will finally get rid of 'Princess Blueballs' once for all?" Said a confused and yet amused Star Burst while booth of them still walking through the castle's corridors.

"Would you mean just 'Princess Bluebelle' here?, seriously, because to have blueballs you have to have them for starters!" Skyshield replied back.

"…Yeah, still, getting rid of such royal pain in the flank would really be a good thing for the whole world now, don't you think?" asked again Star Burst to his friend and comrade in arms.

"Yeah, ok let's go to inform the Lieutenant Commander of this emergency mission that would be something far more serious than Blueblood getting on her nerves…. Again *sigh*" replied Skyshield… once again while they were now close to their destination.

"Well, as far as I see it, there won't be a new statue in the royal gardens anytime soon… for now…" Said Star Burst while the two of them are practically in front of a very much decorated wooden door in a far and almost hidden to the view part of the castle…

"All right, let's get in and inform him of this urgent matter, Burst" Said Skyshield to his partner before knocking the door….

**_MEANWHILE…_**

Commander In Chief Flutterbolt although being relatively the youngest commander in the Equestrian History, she had managed to acquire certain fame among the Equestrian Military, and also a lot of respect after certain incident that remains classified for most of the military except of a few set of eyes. Commander Flutterbolt quickly returned the salute before heading to the castle's authorized Pegasus launching/landing port, where a small figure was awaiting for her, it was a white bunny dressed in a olive green flight suit and a black flight helmet decorated with a flames design paint scheme, along with an oxygen mask on and a black shaded visor covering its eyes. (The bunny version of an actual fighter pilot flight suit)

"Sorry for the delay Sub- Commander In Chief Daredevil, but the Princess needed to discuss some important matters along with the information we've managed to acquire. I'll explain everything once we get back to the base, because this involves the entire high command, although you're welcome to come along with me."

(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song01-Welcome to the electrosphere from ACE COMBAT RESPECT Arrange Soundtrack, or: 07 AFTER BURNER ARRANGE VERSION AFTER BURNER from Galaxy Force - Sega Game Sound Music Volume 1 - S.S.T. Band)

With that, the bunny jumped onto Flutterbolt's back where he secured what could be considered a small ejection seat with an instruments panel and HUD, in which in turn he strap himself with the respective safety belts, once ready he signaled Flutterbolt that he was ready for her to take-off, Flutterbolt understood the message and direct herself to the tarmac of the launching area obeying the instruction of the Traffic Air Controller via Unicorn magic.

"This is Wonderbolt 1, requesting permission to take off, over" Said Flutterbolt after activating a radio system attached in her goggles as a backup communications system.

"This is Control Tower, Wonderbolt one permission guaranteed, please direct yourself to the runway one and await future instructions, over" Replied the radio operator of the control tower.

"Copy that Control Tower, I'm directing myself to the Runway one" said Flutterbolt while trotting to the runway 1, just a few minutes later she was already in the beginning of the tarmac so she decide to warn the Control tower, once in there she proceed to recall the control tower and report her current status.

"Control Tower, This is Wonderbolt 1, I'm in the runway 1, awaiting future instructions over" Said Flutterbolt to Control Tower while Daredevil was doing a check up in his instruments panel.

"Wonderbolt one, this is control tower, commence your pre-flight checks, and wait a moment, we have a jumbo cargo preparing to for landing on the runway 2, we don't want an accident here" Replied Control Tower to Flutterbolt with a reason, there was an accident reciently at Manehattan International airport in which one Idiot of a Pegasai who didn't listened the TAC's orders and indications was literally run over when a Jumbo Charriot stated landing procedures in the air stripe he decided to take off, of the 146 passingers and charriot's crew only survived 16 ponies in all the incident, half of them crippled for life, in the words of many: **THE WORST. POSSIBLE. AERIAL CATASTROPHE. EVER RECORDED AT THE MOMENT!**, obviously the featherbrain who started it all didn't survive the accident either.

"Understood Control Tower, commencing pre-flight checks." Flutterbolt actually spread her wings and started to flapping then in the usual angles to ascend, descend, roll to the left, roll to the right, turn left by, turn right reduce speed, and increase speed, ok everything seems fine, no sudden cramp or pain in any position, so she was ready for takeoff.

"Control Tower, this is Wonderbolt 1, all flight checks complete and awaiting in the tarmac, requesting permission to take off." Reported Flutterbolt to the Canterlot's Traffic Air Controller.

"Wonderbolt one, this is Control Tower, the jumbo cargo has already landed and abandoned the runway, permission guaranteed, you are cleared to take off." Replied said TAC in the control tower.

"Roger that Control Tower, Wonderbolt 1 TAKING OFF!" With that the Commander In Chief Flutterbolt along with Sub-Commander In Chief Daredevil burst in speed, galloping faster and faster for to gain lifting impulse until they managed to take off successfully at high speeds; now you would be wondering "Why would they bother to gain speed when they could just hover to take off?" Well the answer is simple, Rules and Flight regulations are strictly followed in airports especially in the Equestrian Capital, hovering take off is considered to being used ONLY during emergencies, if you wanted to fly directly to get inside of the Capital without stopping in the gates or being chased by the Royal Guard and forced to land, you have to obey the indications of the Traffic Air Controller (TAC) and land in the Airport."

"Wonderbolt one, this is Control Tower, Altitude Restrictions canceled, good luck out there Commander" Said Control tower giving his Farewell to the departing Wonderbolt.

"Control Tower, This is Wonderbolt 1, Thank you for your assistance" said Flutterbolt finalizing her transmissions with the Canterlot TAC, and taking course towards Ponyville… but not exactly to the town, no she was heading back to the base.

**_TO BE CONTINUE…_**

_AUTOR NOTES:_

Hello everyone, I am Wing Zero 032, this is my first My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fanfic, so yeah, I'M A BRONY!, and I've been working on this project for a while (and kinda this is part of the reason that my Ace Combat Fanfic is now stuck right now besides having a life) also I would like to thank to my Beta-readers from Deviant Art: MaximillianVeers for giving me the idea, Echowolf800, PatRoison, for being my beta-readers and Kitsune633 for being my beta-reader and editor, Thanks a lot buddies without your help this fanfic would be definitely an epic train wreck grammatically speaking.

_Please, Read & Review!_

This is Wing Zero Singing off!

**CONECTION TERMINATED.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Reassignment part 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic franchise (nor I intended to, even if it would bring me a good sizable profit and income), all those legal rights belong to Hasbro Inc., Studio B, The HUB, Discovery Networks, and finally Lauren Faust and her creative development team; This work is not intended for monetary profit of any kind nor its publication outside of the fan-sites authorized or published by the author, Neither the GI JOE or Transformers franchise, that belong also to Hasbro Inc., Marvel Studios, Sunbrow Studios and any other production company that currently works with the project.

Please support the original and licensed releases.

I just own this history plot and some Original Character (OC) if there is one in this history, and if someone would like to use something of this history, ASK ME FIRST in the form of a Personal Message before copy it and put me in the disclaimer if you use said part of my history or certain OC, or prepare for the consequences…

_There's only one ultimate rule of engagement… SURVIVE!- Larry "Solo Wing Pixie" Flouke from Ace Combat ZERO: The Belkan War_

**Data  
>00<br>Operation:**

Date:  
>99907/11  
>Area:<br>NINBUS Air Force Base, Equestria  
>Time:<br>1235 Hrs.  
>Location: CLASIFFIED<br>-°-'-"N  
>-°-'-"E<p>

(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: General Hawk- G.I. JOE : The Rise of Cobra Original Sound Track)

Undisclosed location Near Ponyville's largest lake, in this place almost in the middle of the nothing but a huge unnamed forest….. Or at least what it looks like it, in truth, hidden inside of this "Forest" lays one of the most secret bases in all Equestria, protected under heavy set array of permanent illusionary spells, this base is a large airfield complex with a lot of training grounds and shooting ranges all around this base is the NINBUS Air Force Base, three of the base's runways are aligned in the shape of an A with the last one not too far away going parallel of the original formation leaving them as if they were writing the letters "AI" altogether, around the tarmacs of the airfield, there's located various set of hangars, barracks, administrative buildings, Three control towers(one near of the single airfield, another at the extreme southern border of the airfield and the last one at the center of the airfield, that's the main one), five pairs of ground and aerial radar systems that monitors the air space around the base, Ponyville, Cloudsdale, The Everfree Forest, White tail Forest, and Canterlot as well, all of this along with everything a military Base would require for its function and proper operation.

(AUTHOR NOTE: CUT THE SONG HERE!, PLAY NOTHING!)

"Forty percent of our allied forces are already lost, all blue units hold on until reinforcements arrive…" said a female prench accented commanding yet melodious voice over the radio while there where way too many pegasi flying around in random directions, many of them where dodging volleys of paintballs fired from other pegasi that were chasing them

"The sky is filled with pegasi!" a Cyan Pegasus mare with white mane and tail screamed in the radio channel while dodging many other fighting pegasi in her flight path while avoiding enemy fire, friendly fire and chasing another Pegasus that is almost out of her visual rage

"…Damn it, there's too many of them!" A gray Pegasus mare with blue mane cursed over the radio while being chased by a white furred with golden mane mare, and looking desperately as another Pegasus colt gets hit with red paint all over his back, wings and head

"WHERE ARE THE REINFORCEMENTS!?" a white Pegasus stallion with an orange and pale orange streaked mane screamed at the radio while being chased by a yellow mare with an orange with yellow mane and tail as if it were wild flames instead of hair

"Time to dive into the fireworks…" Said with confidence a white Stallion with a brown short mane/tail and his right wing was actually red instead of white following on formation his wingstalion, said stallion was another gray Pegasus with a dark grayish blue mane/tail, half of his tail, the upper half was colored in that grayish blue color while the rest of it was colored the same gray of his fur, his wings were colored in a triangular way covering the external parts of his two wings of that dark grayish blue color while the rest of his wings were of the same gray as his body, due to the speed they started to dive and move, their cutie marks were almost impossible to see but just for a moment one could see their flight numbers: **011** & **032**.

(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: Mayhem- Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War Original Sound Track CD-1, also the first person who tells me of who these two are wins a free Internetz!)

…But sometimes, the definition of cataclysmic event may vary from pony to pony, so you could say that something of that kind of description is going on right now in the Base in this peaceful day and Commander In Chief Flutterbolt and Sub-Commander In Chief Daredevil found themselves in the middle of an insane air battle as soon as they enter the trough the force field and illusionary cloaking field that hides the base from public eyes, they **SUDDENLY FOUND THEMSELVES WITH… PEGASI!, PEGASI EVERYWERE!**, shooting each other with red and blue paint ball rounds in their Vulcan cannons while flying, dodging and pulling impressive maneuvers to either evade enemy fire or shot down an opponent, that's the easiest way to describe the situation at the moment, neither of them give a buck about this and contacted Control Tower 1 to request Landing Clearance while dodging paintball bullets, magic missiles and other pegasi effortlessly just like nothing was happening at all, and why would they bother to worry about such event when they know the cause of this from the very beginning just before taking off to Canterlot.

"Control Tower, This is Wonderbolt 1, Requesting permission to land" Said Flutterbolt without hesitation as soon as she contacted the base with her radio, why did she used the radio here and not in Canterlot?, because Canterlot is more magic oriented than technological oriented, even if she used her radio to contact the local TAC, this would answer by magic mind link anyway, but here in NINBUS airbase, they are to use Magic and Technology as well to communicate between flyers and control tower.

(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: TRACK 18 Shutsugeki- Area 88 Sound File 1 Original Sound Track, either that or keep playing: Mayhem from Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War Original Sound Track CD-1)

"This is Control Tower, Wonderbolt one, you are cleared to land in Runway 4, all the other runways are currently occupied with this massive training exercise the Commander and Colonel organized this morning, they are using them as a conquest battlefield along for emergency takeoff and landing practice for the nuggets plus this FUBAR of a dogfight up there Ma'am, the only free runway at the moment is Runway 4, I'm deeply sorry for that Ma'am, Please begin landing checks" Replied apologetically the TAC operator of the base to his Highest ranking officer, many would Consider Flutterbolt as the maximum authority in the base, some nuggets have actually nicknamed her "The Base Empress" because anything she says or orders is done immediately and efficiently beyond her expectations, but she was a just and fair one, she wouldn't order any of its subordinate anything she wouldn't do under any circumstances, she understands their limits and encourages them to surpass them, and have the time to talk to them about any problem as if they where her family but without losing her authority and commanding presence in the Head Quarters.

"It's all right Tracker, I understand, don't worry about it, I'm beginning landing checks" Said Flutterbolt while lowering her legs and gradually reducing her speed for a safe touchdown procedures, during the process, she also started to align herself into the landing stripe direction.

"Three Miles to touchdown" Said the control tower TAC to Flutterbolt and Daredevil, while she was continuing to do minute course corrections in her flight path, with that, Flutterbolt started to glide towards the landing strip.

"Two miles to touchdown" Said again the control tower TAC to Flutterbolt and Daredevil, while Daredevil checking a small Techno-Magic instruments panel with a HUD System attached on the front of his ejection seat, in which he was reading about Flutterbolt's health status, altitude, speed, weapons load out (in which it everything shown N/A signaling that they were completely unarmed at the moment), maps, guidance systems, standard electronic compass with vectors, missile alert system, Techno-Magic Radio transmitter, IFF signals, and many other useful systems that help to Flutterbolt lives safe in many instances.

"One mile to touchdown" With the last transmission of Tracker, the current TAC of the control tower, Flutterbolt and Daredevil made last seconds adjustments just before Flutterbolt started to angling her wing a little upwards in order to create a parachute effect thus reducing their speed further, then at just a few meters from the ground now already over the landing strip, her hind legs were the first to touch down with a powerful jump in order to keep the speed, then her front legs in a similar way, then the jumps became skips and finally hops, soon they were galloping in the runway and slowly started to reduce their rhythm and with this their speed until their gallop soon became a peaceful trot to the end of the runway/landing strip.

"Perfect Wonderbolt one, Welcome back to NIMBUS Ma'am" Said Sergeant Tracker from his seat in the control tower while looking toward the Runway 4 where he could spot a blue/golden/pink spot at the distance, the unicorn stallion have mismatched eyes, his left eye was red and his right eye was blue, have dark green (almost black) fur with a neon green mane and tail which were cut short on the military regulations levels, his cutie mark was a green circle with vectors within a green square separated by a series of lines that formed more squares with a single green line crossing from the Center of the Circle to the border of it leaving a ghost shadow of the same color, in it there was what could be described as a mess of dots, bars and arrows of red, blue, green yellow and white colors set at random directions and angles [Technically his cutie mark is a Radar screen during a FUBAR of a battle, with friendly units(Blue), neutral/civilian/DO NOT ATTACK OR SHOT targets(Yellow), Secondary Target enemy units(Green), Priority Main target enemy units(Red) and Enemy units and missiles or projectiles large enough to be detected on radar(White) scattered randomly all the way across the battlefield], he was dressed in his Royal Equestrian Air Defense Force uniform consisting of a long sleeved light, almost white blue shirt that have patches of his rank on the shoulders and pins with his rank and name along with his distinction as Communications specialist member of the READF, he was wearing a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from the excess of sunlight that may difficult or distract him from reading the radar screen and hide his mismatched eyes.

"Thank you for your assistance Sergeant Tracker, keep the great job" Said Flutterbolt on the radio calmly.

"You're Welcome Ma'am, Have a Nice Day" Said Tracker and after some time all what he did was sigh at his situation and watch how the flying nuggets crash into each other in the air many times, who said that being a military control tower TAC in peace time was easy…

"You too Tracker, over and out" Replied Flutterbolt in the radio while she continue her way out of the tarmac, her and Daredevil's radios were still on so they could still hear the frantic calls on the radio of the nuggets on the practice, the only thing that passed on their minds was: **_What the hay was I/She was thinking when I/she decide to accept the practice proposal from the four of them?!_**

"OH CELESTIA, MY EVERYTHING!"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY WINGS!"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY HINDLEGS!"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY HORN!"

"I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING!"

"…THE LIGHT, IS… SO… BRIGHT!, YES! I'M GOING TO THE LIGHT!, QUEEN LAUREN… IS THAT YOU?"

"**_FOR THE EEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMPPPRRRRRREEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS !_**"

… All right that last radio transmission of one of the nuggets currently in the surprise training drill was already way too creepy and disturbing, with that they turned off their radio communication system while trotted as fast as she can back into the base, to thing that this was a peacefully slow day, neither she nor Daredevil didn't need to hear that last one battlecry one on the radio…

…Well, this day is as peaceful as it can get except for one thing that makes everypony, from the fresh-out-of-academy recruit to the most hardened seasoned veteran in the base cringe, cower in fear and curl up like crying baby foals begging for their mothers in their mental breakdown…. **_FULL BASE SURPRISE TRANING DRILL SEASON WITH MAJOR WONDERPBOLT, COLONEL APPLEBOL, GENERAL UNIQUEBOLT T AND COMMANDER PARTYBOLT IN CHARGE!_**

(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: S.W.A.T. 911- (2003) S.W.A.T. Original Sound Track)

**Meanwhile** in the NINBUS AIR BASE, one of the nuggets red team squadrons acting as an assault unit has assembled around their squadron leader in order to figure out the best way break in into the main complex that now was the blue team outpost, their strategy was becoming more solid minute by minute, they where almost ready to take by surprise in the most stealthily way possible the outpost and claim it for the Red team and probably they will get a pro-(AUTHOR NOTE: THE MUSIC GET'S SUDDENLY CUT WITH ABRUPT SCRATCH OF A VYNIL DISC)

"ALLRIGHT CHUMPS, TIME'S UP, LET'S DO THIS!, **_LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…HMMMRRRWWWIIIIIIIINNNNNKIIII IIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGSSSSSS!..._**" There goes the surprise factor…

…and the whole plan with it!

"…oh my celestia, **HE JUST RUNED IN!" **Said a blue unicorn mare with a blue and white colored mane and a hourglass as cutie mark

"Stick to the plan!, **STICK TO THE PLAN!**" Said their squadron leader, a brown furred golden maned earth stallion while trying to follow the idiot who decided to rush into the enemy outpost

"Oh my celestia, OH MY CELESTIA, **OH MY CELESTIA!**" chanted frantically another blue fured earth stallion with dark blue mane, all the group of nine ponies rushed into the enemy outpost in an attempt to catch up with the stray member of their company…

**1 MINUTE 10 SECONDS FLAT LATTER…**

"Leeroy, **YOU'RE AS STUPID AS HAY!**" Yelled team leader at Leeroy while all the company who rushed into the base now where completely covered in blue paint and now held "prisoners" in the mess hall of the building that they attempted to capture, at least the kitchen crew started to serve food to all the members of the blue team and the now "captured" red company

"…We've got carrots…" Leeroy only said that in his defense while looking at his now full plate of steamed carrots and carrot cream, all who managed to hear that simply groaned in despair and annoyance, in other words, all the captured red assault team.

This always happens in this unit; they have everything set up for a successful operation with an assured victory…

**…until Leeroy Wingkings messed it up… AGAIN!**

**AT THE SAME TIME IN THE BASE'S AIR SPACE… **(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: Mayhem- Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War Original Sound Track CD-1)

The air battle among both teams has now reached into a stalemate, with the introduction of two new pegasai as reinforcements for the blue team, somehow these two had managed to turn the tide of the battle in just a matter of few minutes, it was now the red team that was starting to lose "uninjured" flyers in a matter of seconds, now in this situation the Second Lieutenant Spitfire, leader of the Delta squadron of the red team was now facing, in this aerial practice she has already scored an impressive "kill score" of 10 "enemy" flyers of the blue team, her best friend and Wingstallion: Soarin was right besides her left, and two other more Pegasis were with them, a light yellow furred mare with a blue with a light streak mane and tail was at her immediate left, while a cyan blue stallion with a fire looking mane & tail similar to hers was at the left of the white furred Pegasus mare.

"Spitfire, the blue team is starting to gaining advantage against us, what should we do, what's the plan" Said a very worried Soarin, he as well as the rest of this particular squadron had managed to score an impressive "kill streak" of 25 flyers "shot down" as a team in general and helped to gain most of the air superiority to the red team… at least until those two pegasis dived down into the battle and start to "shot down" other members of the red team one by one, left and right, from above and below, those two were an impressive team, nopony could touch them, not even get close enough or have a chance for a clear shot, unlike many other flyers in both teams, they are not a bunch of pegasi banded together in order to being called a team or a squadron but fly individually hoping to out-best its own squadron mates, no these two were flying like a real team!, they cover each other and they coordinate so well that one wasn't fighting two pegasi, but a single one who was capable of attacking multiple enemies and going in two different directions at the same time.

Well it doesn't matter because the Delta Squadron of the Red team is going to shoot them down once for all of this practice…

"Soarin, Ice Wind, Lightning Streak, prepare to engage the new enemy contacts, those two are high priority targets now!, if we want to win this practice we'll have to shut them down like we did with the others let's get close to them, we will attack in tandem Ice, you and Lightening will engage the one with a single red wing, Soarin and I will engage the blue winged one, no matter what you do but don't let any of them tailing you, it's all of us the ones that should be tailing them, each team will do this: one of us will act as a distraction to one of them while the other will tail him and shoot him down, this will be hard but not impossible, I trust each and everypony of you that we'll be able to defeat them, are you all right with this plan?" asked Spitfire to her squadron after explaining her plan.

"Hmm, Sounds good to me, using our numeric advantage to get them, I'm in!" Said the Second Lieutenant Soarin to his Squadron leader, Wingmare and best friend

"I'm Ok with this we must catch them off guard if we want to this to work, I suggest that two of us hide in the clouds while the other two get their attention, that way we'll be able to shoot them down easily enough" First Class Airmare Said Ice Wind to everyone in the group She's the light yellow furred mare with a blue with a light streak mane and tail.

"Indeed, with this plan what could go wrong?, we'll beat them even with our eyes closed!" Said First Class Airstallion Lighting Streak to all of them… too bad that he had to summon the effects of Murphy 's Law with that statement he is the cyan blue stallion with a fire looking mane & tail similar to Spitfire.

"All right everypony, ETA to the enemy targets is in ten seconds get ready!" Said Spitfire, everypony else started to checking quickly their Vulcan guns filled with red paint bullets and paint missiles, in all this battle none of them had used them, only the Vulcan gun so they are fully stocked since take off, they can even take them down at distance with their magically guided missiles, all one have to do is lock the target by using the magically enhanced high technology goggles and then say the type of missile followed by the firing order simple as that.

"Five… four… three… two… one**… ENGAGE**!" Screamed Spitfire and with that, all of them engaged at the two unknown pegasis…

**Meanwhile, on another section of the base, another team with a missing member was trying to defuse a bomb… and failing spectacularly at it!… **(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: The Storm (Main theme) from Battlefield: Bad Company 2 original sound track)

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT! IT'S COVERED IN BUTTER!" Hops screamed behind at his partner Quarterback who was trying to defuse the butter covered explosive device without much of success…

"DON'T BE A HERO DUDE!" Dumb-Bell Screamed too while he was cowering in fear, looking back and forth at Quarterback shoulder about how the big Pegasus was struggling to keep steady and firm the tools he needed to defuse the time bomb, one single mistake or slip and they're compl-***Slip**Snip* **The device glowed the colors of the rainbow for a second and then***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!***

…a huge, yet very small rainbow colored mushroom cloud arises in the middle of the airbase…

**Meanwhile, at the Base infirmary… **(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: Main Theme- Battlefield: Bad Company Original Sound Track)

"***snif-snif*** Is that Butter what I smell?, MMMmmmmm and melting chocolates!" Said a caramel furred with a dark brown mane earth Pony stallion with a head injury covered with bandages while he lies in his assigned bed and listening some calm and peaceful music in his radio that lies besides his bed.

**Meanwhile, Back with the "Bomb Squad"…**

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, MY FLESH IS BURNING!, I'M MELTING!" Quarterback screamed while rolling on the floor while covered by a smoking rainbow gel-like substance.

"…TELL MY FOALS THEY'RE ACEPTABLE!" Screamed Hops to his pal Dumb-Bell while being covered by the same smoking rainbow-like substance Quarterback is covered.

"… B-BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FOALS!" Screamed Dumb-Bell back to hops

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!" replied Hops while still cowering on the floor

One would be asking "Why are those three here?, or why those three are in the military in the first place?!" well the answer is simple: Fillies dig to Stallions in cool military uniforms (or at least that's what the recruitment officer said), so they just enroll themselves into the Royal Equestrian Air Force and they were assigned to NIMBUS base at random for basic instruction, they didn't even know it even existed until two weeks ago, much less the underground base that it still remains a complete secret to them, and if it wasn't the cherry of the cake this base apparently is the headquarters of the Friging Wonderbolts!, high standards are the norm here and from the lapse of this short amount of time, it looks like they're not going to reach them anytime soon…

"YOU THREE!, STOP BEING SUCH DRAMA QUEENS! AND GET OVER HERE!" All of the three of them suddenly stop their whining and turned around to see a Pegasus mare with a "Golden Wonderbolt" Bodysuit but unlike the regular yellow fabric that easily could be confused as golden that it's used in the Wonderbolts regular outfit, this Uniform does really have a golden fabric for the Thunder decals and a Customized Wonderbolt Insignia where the Cutie Mark should be, this Insignia is a stylized thunderbolt with wings, but unlike the regular insignia, the thunderbolt was actually golden with some red streak in the right outer rim of the thunderbolt and an orange one in the left, immediately right behind the usual insignia was also a pair of board swords crossed one against other in an "X" formation, behind the silver wings, and on the top of the insignia was Celesita's crown in all its splendor. This insignia was just inside of a stylized background simulating the mix of both legendary Princesses cutie marks, the golden sun being the main background part, with the silver moon section over imposed inside of the sun, and the customized Wonderbolt Insignia previously detailed was just in front of all of it; That's right, this Wonderbolt in is one of the high ranking officers in the whole flight , and from the looks of it she was apparently an orange Pegasus with a blonde mane and tail with a pair of red hair bands, each one tied on tied in her mane and tail respectively, her eyes were covered with the same special flight goggles, but the most particular detail that distinguish her was the fact that she was wearing a Stetson cowpony hat over her head, with her wings completely extended and an expression of semi-disguised RAGE adorning her facial features are something of an indication, this wonderbolt is already pissed off with them and the things are not going to be pretty very soon.

"Now, could any of you please explain me WHAT THE BUCK WERE YOU DOING?!, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE TEAM ASSIGNED TO SECURE AND PROTECT THE FAKE RAINNUKE UNTIL THE BOMB SQUAD TEAM ARRIVES, NOT TRY TO DEFUSE IT YOURSELVES, MUCH LESS DETONATE IT!" Said a completely Enraged Colonel Applebolt to the three pegasi that are now cowering in fear of her presence with their wings extended in a Fly or fight instinctual reaction… is obviously that they are ready to fly away rather than fight like Applebolt was getting ready to, but she had to calm down, think about relaxing things like apples, her granny, her little sister, her pet dog, her always supportive big brother… counting up to ten, and forget the epic buck up that those three had managed to do.

_'Remember Applebolt, Love and Tolerance, Love and Tolerance, Love and Tolerance…'_ repeated Applebolt said mantra to herself in her mind before asking them a single question easy to answer enough that even a foal could answer it flawlessly.

"Does any of you know what the Chain of Command is?" Ask Colonel Applebolt barely contain her rage from being unlashed towards those three recruits while wondering what the hay did she had done in any past life to deserve such incompetent soldiers under her command? (A/N: Who's a Silly Pony?...)

"Err…" Hops start to babble something incoherently.

"Umm…" Quarterback looks desperately at both of his friends and sqadmates for any kind of help to answer this life or death question.

"…Maybe?" That's the only reasonable thing Dumb-Bell had managed to say in order to answer the "difficult" question thrown at them in the moment, that single answer was enough to throw away all the Love and Tolerance out of her and unleash her now uncontrolled rage towards the three n00bs she have for recruits.

_'**THAT'S IT!**, I'm going to **"LOVE"** and **"TOLETATE"** the **SHIT OUT OF THEM!**'_ Said Applebolt now COMPLETELY ENRAGED and out of her mind!

**"…IS THE CHAIN THAT I'LL BEAT YOU IF YOU' IF YOU NUGGETS DON'T LISTEN TO ME!" **Said Applebolt now Starting to Chase those three Stogies that were running for their dear lives, before starting to fly away in order to escape the orange Wonderbolt menace, it looks like they forgot that she can fly too…

**"GET BACK HERE YOU THREE AND TAKE IT LIKE THE STALLIONS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE!"** Yelled a very FAST and completely FURIOUS Applebolt behind them, closing distance while holding with her mouth and left forehoof a long and heavy chain that was linked to a large, heavy, sharp and pointy spiked ball… yep, that's her "chain of command"…

**Meanwhile, Back in the air… **(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: The Demon of the Round Table- Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War Original Sound Track CD2)

Spitfire was dodging!, she was pulling each and every maneuver from the book, even she was pulling her own signature moves, and this… this… THIS MONSTER was following each and every move!, and even getting close to her!, when did things had gone wrong?; just a few seconds ago everything was fine!, the red team was wining in the air superiority battle, then they proceed with their well calculated plan, Soarin engaged the blue winged… d-demon in Pegasus skin!, the plan was draw his attention so she could be able to ambush him in the clouds, sure Soarin did catch the attention of this… THING!, as soon as he spotted Soarin, this gray menace immediately took direction towards Soairin and did what she didn't think it was possible to do he engage battle with soaring HEAD ON!, Soarin never seen or expected it, but as soon as he got in gun range he auctioned his Vulcan machinegun, and with the precision of a Marksman Sniper the first paintball shot hit Soarin's head, right between the eyes now lays a huge splat of blue paint, several more impacted in Soain's head again and again and again!, then some more paintballs hit right into his chest, exactly where his heart would be, even after the simulated "kill" he continued charging towards Soarin head-on and punch him in the face knocking him down in mid-air, without his consciousness lost, Soarin stated to free-fall like a rock while rolling on his own horizontal axis and then he stated to flat spinning too, Ice Wind saw that and Disengaged her chase of the single red winged Pegasus that was her target, which was pretty much enough to leave Lightning Streak vulnerable without any kind of support, neither Spitfire nor Ice Wind were able to do something to defend their squadron mate, Ice was busy trying to reach the unconscious falling body of Soarin, while Spitfire now was being chased by the mysterious blue winged gray Pegasus, his blood red crimson slited dragon-like eyes staring directly at hers, he looks like he was looking at her soul, judging her, analyzing her, literally she was feeling as if she was transparent to him!, no matter how fast she's flying, no matter how high-G turns she pulled, no matter how quick she was breaking and turning, he was always behind her, reading each and every move like an open book, it took a small moment to turn her head and spotting him at her six o clock, his face expression was slowly changing from indifference, to amusement and then his mouth formed a smirk, a smirk that was only seen of a predator who was playing with her prey, a smirk of a cold blood killer, a smirk that promise you that you will never see another sunrise, a smirk that awake a feeling that she swore to never had again as long as she was able to fly and do dangerous stunts: **_FEAR!_**, pure and outright justified fear!, it took just a fraction of seconds and then she couldn't spot him around her, he wasn't following her anymore, but he wasn't around either, then she heard a terrifying radio transmission on her radio it was Ice Wind, she somehow had managed to retrieve Soarin unconscious body in mid-air, but that wasn't the terrifying thing, now she was being Chased by the Blue winged Demon in Pegasus skin trying to dodge the barrage of bullets Ice wind last radio transmission will get engraved permanently in her head as soon as she see every impact of blue paint turn blood red in Ice Wind's body:

"SPITFIRE!, LIGHTNING!, ANYPONY!, SOMEPONY HELP ME!, HE'S RIGHT BEHIND MEEEEEEEEE**HGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH**-" Spitfire's imagination now fueled with fear made her see how the paintball bullets suddenly became the standard issue tracer rounds that are capable to tear tanks, heavy artillery and fortified structures apart like nothing, she was seeing how each and every tracer round went through Ice Wind's body and abandon it with the same speed as it went in penetrating vital parts of her body, how one of those bullets went towards her back puncturing a lung and her heart, ten more followed trough, then how a bullet went behind the back of her head, going through the cranium while tearing apart her brain and creating an exit trough her left eye socket and destroying said eye and tearing apart the goggles of her head, then consecutively another 24 bullets impacted in her head destroying it and spreading her friends brain and other eye in the air while also ripping what's left of her head from her neck, she saw the dismembered bodies of her friends fall into the lake that was nearby the base and the lake began to turn blood red, and then her radio received another alarming transmission:

"SPITFIRE, WHERE ARE YOU!, I'M BEING CHASED BY THAT RED WINGED PEGASUS!, **I NEED BACK UP NOW!**" Screamed Lightning frantically while being chased down by the white Pegasus with a single red wing, Spitfire was now desperately trying to reach her surviving squadron member but it was useless, she was now witnessing how he was now being meticulously hunt down, in a very similar way that gray blue winged Pegasus was doing to her… and then her mind click for a moment, she started to look for that… THING!, she couldn't describe that pony without going into a mental breakdown and now she couldn't spot him anywhere, is as he can disappear at will!, with her fear fueled mind now going at speeds that her body wouldn't even be able to reach she saw in despair how her last surviving squadmate was shot down by being surprised attacked by the blue winged Demon that appeared from his hideout in the clouds, Lighting was so worried of dodging the enemy fire of the enemy white Pegasus with a red wing by always looking at his six o clock that he actually forgot to look his surroundings and his twelve o clock!, the blue winged spawn from the bottoms of the ponyhell itself burst from his hideout and took down Lightning in the very same way Soarin was killed!, it was as a repetition of the event but instead of the bullets tearing him apart from one side to another, his body was being practically torn apart by the two barrages of bullets, Lightning couldn't even scream when she could see the bloody chunks of flesh, bone, fur and feathers falling into the lake, just like Soarin and Ice!, then she couldn't find the demon any where… until a mysterious shadowy dark male voice filled with malice and a disturbing glee whispered into her left ear:

**_"You know what?, I don't say this to many, specially to such beautiful mares like you but…you have potential, a great potential hidden and ready to bloom inside you, but there something that you should remember always, no matter who you are, no matter where you are and no matter what rank you are, there's only one ultimate rule of engagement…SURVIVE!" _**With that Spitfire slowly turn her head to see who was talking her in the ear… IT WAS **HIM!, _THE DEMON LORD ITSELF!_**There's no other way to explain how he can do all what he does and not feeling any kind of remorse and even pleasure by ending lives like that, and now he's complementing her… but FOR WHAT?!, for not helping any of her friends or effectively support them?!, for running away from him the longest until he got bored following her and going for the kill of a non-combatant?!, or would be that he actually saw that dark potential in her, the potential to end lives on a whim and without any kind of care anymore, the potential to become a monster?!, a DEMON?!

"W-wh-aat?!" those were the only coherent words she was able to whisper until the Blue winged gray Pegasus replied her while the two of them were hovering in the air, the single red winged Pegasus was nowhere to be found, but one could hear the screams of the rest of the red team crying for back up, requesting support or somepony to get that stallion of their tails before they were shot down

**_"You've earned a lot today lady, feel proud of yourself Second Lieutenant, not many have managed to run away undamaged from me, all right then, let's fix that right now"_** With that he Kicked Spitfires back with his powerful hind legs, Spitfire spun out of control but she was able to see clearly as the water what he was doing, in all this time during combat, he never used any of his magic missiles, and now she's locked on and in range!, with all her strange Spitfire tried to regain control of herself or prepare herself to dodge the missiles, now her irises dilated themselves and now she could see how as if it were a slow motion movie picture, eight missiles approaching to her along with a large barrage of bullets approaching her at speeds that she was sure she would never reach naturally, also in that single instant that blue winged gray Pegasus turned aside as if he got bored of waiting for the missiles to reach her and end her suffering, but by doing that she finally saw is cutie mark… NO!; that wasn't a cutie mark, it was a just a mark, a mark that would be engraved in her memory for the rest of her life along with the stallion who bear it proudly and every single word he said to her… his mark was a red demonic-looking dog, with large pointed ears, a large tail that looked as if it were made of the blazes of hell itself, black instead of white on the eyes and white irises looking in contempt and hatred towards something, the demon dog was using a spiked black collar and said collar was attached to a big heavy set of chains that warped the demon dog all around its body, while this was pawing and biting said chain as if it were attempting to get free himself from its oppressive restraints and ready to pounce over everything and anypony who dared to get it its way in a blind rage rampage; it was that moment in which the stallion departed when she turned to see now in outright terror how the bullets and all the missiles impacted and explode on her!, she could feel how the each bullet tore her inrards while they penetrated across her body, the missiles impact burning and tearing her flesh and bones apart, she can feel watching at two different directions, heck even se can feel how she was being tore apart her limbs and organs spreading in the air in a fierily bloody explosion , she stopped to feel her hindlegs, her forelegs, her wings bellow the neck even she stopped to feel the left side of her head but at the same time her right side at the same time, actually she feels that she's being in many places at the same time while being drowned in a ocean of undescriptible pain… and then nothing, everything went black; And with that Spitfire lose consciousness and start her free-fall towards the lake.

**Meanwhile, back to the airfield on Runway 2… **(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: War Theme- Battlefield: Bad Company Extended Original Sound Track)

"COMMAND!, COMMAND!, THE ENEMY IS ATTACKING OUR **M-COM** STATIONS IN THIS POSITION !, SEND REINFORCEMENTS INMEDIATLY!" Lieutenant Bishop Knight, a black furred, white maned and tailed stallion with black eyes and a white bishop for cutie mark, codenamed Checkmate, he is the Blue Ground Charlie defense Team leader was trying to get any of the available red units scattered on the battleground to come to his position, at first he thought that with some careful strategy and judicious use of paint charges would ensure the victory for the team, specially with two of the High Command in charge of the Blue team, but he with all his tactical and strategic methods forgot something, something that dragged him into this situation in the first place… the other team have also High Command Wonderbolts leading them too!

"SIR WHATCH OUT!" his nearest soldier, an amber furred, black and amber zebra-like maned unicorn mare with black eyes and a black triangle with a black exclamation mark as a cutie mark was yelling a warning to her superior officer, The mare's name is Betty Cautious, but her codename is Warning Alert, the mare had just spotted something completely out of place in the sky, a Steamless Combat Wagon Cart that was falling right over her commanding officer and the **M-COM** Station that they were supposed to defend, with that in sight, she did the only thing she could do at the moment… **SCREAM THE WARNING!**

"… OH MY CELES-!" *SPLAT* Warning Alert's Warning wasn't enough to him to react on time until out of nowhere, a steamless combat cart wagon fell over him in from the sky without anypony noticing until too late, the combat wagon cart landed over him and the **M-COM** station that he was using to request reinforcements, the captain would have been practically flattened and be a pony pancake should had not be by the durability of **M-COM** station that wistood the whole weight of the vehicle in question, at least long enough for the captain to fall unconscious and twitching bellow the wagon cart that fell from the sky

"MEDIC!" another nearby soldier screamed at the sight and the possibility of their team leader being actually killed in a practice!, but then something unexpected happened, over the top of the combat wagon cart popped out like a jester in a surprise music box, went out another Pegasus mare with a "Golden Wonderbolt" Bodysuit but unlike the regular yellow fabric that easily could be confused as golden that it's used in the Wonderbolts regular outfit, this Uniform does really have a golden fabric for the Thunder decals and a Customized Wonderbolt Insignia where the Cutie Mark should be, the thunderbolt was actually bronze with yellow at the center of it, with some Cyan blue streak in the right outer rim of the thunderbolt and yellow one in the left, around the usual insignia was also a pair of bronze olive branches adorning the sides of it, behind the silver wings, and on the top of the insignia was Celesita's crown in all its splendor. This insignia was just inside of a stylized background simulating the mix of both legendary Princesses cutie marks, the golden sun being the main background part, with the silver moon section over imposed inside of the sun, and the customized Wonderbolt Insignia previously detailed was just in front of all of it; That's right, this is another high ranking Wonderbolt officer in the whole flight , and from the looks of it she was apparently an bright pink Pegasus with a slightly darker but yet bright pink puffy cotton candy-like mane and tail with a pair of red hair bands, her eyes were covered with the same special flight goggles, but the most particular detail that distinguish her was the fact that she was grinning like a madmare with her wings completely extended and ready to fly away displaying the paint missiles and a pair of Vulcan machineguns that she was carrying all the time!, some of the missiles were put backwards and the Vulcan machinegun on her right was backwards as well; with an expression joy and happiness adorning her face, those facial features are something of an indication to anypony who would be looking at her, this wonderbolt is ready for some awesomely super duper funtastically epic party!, but for them the things are not going to be pretty very soon, in fact things are going to get messy!

(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: 1-03 - Back In The Smell Of Blood And Gunpowder from Gundam Wing – Ost 1 - Operation 1, *AKA: Gundam Heavy Arms Theme*)

HEY GUYS, WHAT'S UP?, LET'S START A PARTY!, WHEEEEEE! The Mysterious High Command Wonderbolt mare yelled while pressing a button in a remote control that was attached to her left hoof, in that instantly the steamless combat wagon cart explode in red paint!, red paint that actually spread everywhere and with such force that threw many who where around it some meters away from it while covering almost everypony of the blue team in red paint, at the same time, the crazy wonderbolt pony used the force of the explosion to launch herself into the air… right into the massive aerial engagement that was happening at the moment.

"…Well… Horseapples…" That's all what Warning Alert could say about the description of the situation they are now; Bishop was unconscious below the steamless combat wagon cart, now they were covered completely in red paint from the exploding cartbomb and now all the remaining half-conscious members of the blue team in the middle of the airfield are now surrounded by almost one fourth of the entire red team who have them now at gunpoint!, then a very dark thought crossed her mind, had the wagon cart would be loaded with actual high grade explosives, combustible and unstable materials, most if not all of them would be actually dead, blown to pieces and chunky bonny bloody meat bits, and then the incoming enemy troops would actually either capture of finish off the remaining injured and agonizing survivors in a swift, efficient and cold blooded way, if there's one thing that this FUBAR of a war game has really taught her, it was that they are not ready to deal with ambushes and surprise attacks of any kinds, let crazy alone suicidal cartbombers

**That's right, Commander Partybolt had an unusual habit in combat, she tends to cartbombs the enemy like a frigging terrorist plus prepare suddenly unexpected ambushes and command surprise attacks to enemy outpost at random and unusual times and situations like a guerrilla war fighter!, no matter if is in the ground, in the sea or in the air!, all her strategies and combat tactics are way too random to even try to explain them in order to make some kind of sense.**

**Meanwhile in another section of the base assigned to the Blue Team as an HQ for this drill… **(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: Main Theme- Battlefield: Bad Company Original Sound Track)

"HEY OPEN UP HERE!" An aqua blue unicorn stallion yelled at a heavily armored door with a techno-magic electronic keypad, the stallion was completely covered by experimental olive green full body armor, this armor is supposed to replace the currently ones used by the Royal Army, Navy, Marines and even the ground personal of the Royal Air Force, Developed by M.A.R.E.S. Industries, the S.A.D.D.L.E.(Special Armor Double Duty Lightweight Ergonomics) Armor is for now the main candidate to replace the current personal armor equipment of all the Equestrian military branches, but that doesn't mean that the competition is not so far behind, but back to the situation at hoof this stallion was in a hurry, and he need some items that the whole squadron need right at this moment: AMMUNITION!, that's right, the squadron is running low on ammo to keep away the red team from the base, each and everypony posted themselves into key positions and assigned each other vital roles in order to maintain base and survive the drill until the time is up and prevent that the red team destroy their **M-COM Stations**, this stallion named tucker was assigned be the supplier to the rest of the team who were constantly surveying and repelling enemy fire from the windows and doors, the other stallion behind the door is named Caboose and he's actually in charge of protect and provide the ammunition of the whole blue team placed in the building

"Password, please!" Said Caboose casually thought the armored door thinking that the order that his squadron leader told him: Do not let access to anypony without the password and the password is…

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING, WHAT PASSWORD!" Tucker yelled surprised at this, nopony said anything about a password to get the ammo!

"The password so we don't open the door to the brutes of the red team!" said Caboose thought the armored door in an attempt to remark something obvious

"DO I SOUND LIKE SUCH A BRUTE TO YOU?!" Replied Tucker now indignated that his own squadron mate can't recognize him enough to get the ammo of erverypony else

"But you could be being held prisoner by those red brutes!" Caboose logic has no limits with this statement

"If I was being held prisoner by those brutes and knew the password, and those red brutes can force me to tell you the password you need for open the door for them!" Cautiously said Tucker in order to make Caboose notice how senseless that statement would be… and backfire all the way!

"…I WILL NOT DEFIENTLY GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR!" Caboose Yelled thought the locked door now completely frightened

"BUT WE NEED AMMO!" Tucker yelled back in desperation

"HOW ABOUT YOU ASK YOUR BRUTE RED BUDDIES THEN?!" Taunted Caboose behind the armored door

"GRRRRRRRRUUUUUAAAARRRRGGGGGH HHH!" Growled Tucker when he started to hoof punch and bucking the door enraged in an attempt to bring it down… or try to beat the manure out of Caboose, either way is going to take a while…

**_TO BE CONTINUE…_**

**_AUTOR NOTES:_**

Well, First of all, sorry for the delay, I was kind of busy with many other aspects of my life, this part was already written for a while, but I spent most of this time making some corrections and a few additions to some scenes that actually were somewhat a wreck at first, and this time I couldn't contact my pre-readers/editors because many where occupied on their own projects at the moment, even if they couldn't help me at the moment or gave me little input about some ideas I greatly Thanks them so much for the support, without nothing more to say, THANKS FOR READING! And don't forget…

**_Please, Read & Review!_**

This is Wing Zero Singing off!

**CONECTION TERMINATED.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Reassignment part 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic franchise (nor I intended to, even if it would bring me a good sizable profit and income), all those legal rights belong to Hasbro Inc., Studio B, The HUB, Discovery Networks, and finally Lauren Faust and her creative development team; This work is not intended for monetary profit of any kind nor its publication outside of the fan-sites authorized or published by the author, Neither the GI JOE or Transformers franchise, that belong also to Hasbro Inc., Marvel Studios, Sunbrow Studios and any other production company that currently works with the project.

Please support the original and licensed releases.

Diamond Edge belongs to Nonagon

Silent Jade belongs to Wander D

I just own this history plot and some Original Character (OC) if there is one in this history, and if someone would like to use something of this history, ASK ME FIRST in the form of a Personal Message before copy it and put me in the disclaimer if you use said part of my history or certain OC, or prepare for the consequences…

**Data  
>00<br>Operation:**

**Date:  
>99907/11  
>Area:<br>NINBUS Air Force Base, Equestria  
>Time:<br>1235 Hrs.  
>Location: CLASIFFIED<br>-°-'-"N  
>-°-'-"E<br>**

**MEANWHILE, in THE BURROW's COMMAND CENTER… **(AUTHOR NOTE: Start playing the next song: 213 Refrain-Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Original Sound Track- CD 2, or Dystopia- Ace Combat 2: STFS: SCARFACE Original Sound Track, or: 14 Cool Edge – Night- [ .OST]. . . . CD 2, or definitely: 02 – Introduction- 1998 Metal Gear Solid by KCE Japan Sound Team - OST)

One hundred meters below the surface, lays one of the best kept military secrets of the Kingdom (reads Principality) of Equestria, If the NINBUS READF Air Force Base was already secretive and excellently hidden from the world, this base is way too far more secretive than that; because is what it have bellow all the NINBUS complex what it really matters the most , just below the base there's an incredibly large underground facilities in various levels of profundity, Training grounds, Motor pools, Hangars, Armories, Living quarters, Control facilities, Mess halls, Kitchens, Communications bridge, Test grounds and facilities, Research centers, Launching/landing deployment tunnels with numerous exits hidden in many places around the vincity of the already well hidden NINBUS air base, the Everfree forest, Ponyville itself, Dragon Mountain, Froggy fog bottom, White tail forest, and many other classified secret access points; Naval deployment ports connected thanks to an underground river wide and dept enough to the largest ships such like Carriers and Submarines being able to cross it without any problem, Medical wings, War rooms, Command center, Defense systems (both magical and technological), everything a fully state of the art high-techno-magic military base/bunker would require to hold on its own heavy warfare under the most dire circumstances for at least a thousand years if the situation is remotely favorable enough for the survival of the personal of the base, this underground set of at least one hundred levels down the base is actually called THE BURROW, and is three times larger than Ponyville itself just in radius; Among the main purposes this secret base was built was to serve as a refuge for the populations of Ponyville, Canterlot, and Cloudsdale should a cataclysmic event (Celestia forbid it) somehow managed to happen…

"Ma'am, we've got an incoming message from Wonderpbolt" Said a young Unicorn Stallion among the many other ponies operating the communications consoles and many other systems in the Command Center; said stallion was the Corporal Preceptor, a dark blue furred, brown maned and tailed stallion with light brown eyes and a radar antenna, a rocket and a tube of TNT with a short fuse already lit for cutie mark, codenamed Short Fuse, why he's codenamed like that?, let's just said that is because of a certain incident that involves a very bad prank pulled by some "wiseflank" soldiers who thought that they could prank anyone and get away with it due to their family connections in his previous unit that involves a cupcake, three buckets of tree sap, a rope and many sacks of feathers, that and his retaliation consisting with extremely fast acting laxatives put in the pudding of said recruits and high-grade plastic explosives hidden in the toilet of the barracks… if the Royal Encyclopedia would have a definition and a picture for "Disproportional Retribution", His photo would be there.

Then again usually this kind of retaliations (or any kind of conflict and misconduct for the matter) among military personnel are heavily punished with large sentence in Military Prison, but fortunately for him, instead of being court-martialed he caught the attention of the Commander In Chief Flutterbolt who requested his transfer into her base… whatever she saw of special on him, he was in gratitude with her for saving his flank (literally) from being court-martialed and giving him another chance, although this chance it looks like it was more like promotion into Special Forces, no matter what, he will do his best in this unit like always although he's banned from the armory and not allowed have any kind of explosives in his hooves and now he's stuck in the command center monitoring the communications along with other ponies that are doing their own duties, nice going for somepony whose special talent involves calculate trajectories of projectiles and explosives of any kind…

"Order: Put it on the screen Corporal Short Fuse" Said an Alicorn mare in a monotone voice(AUTHOR NOTE: Think she sounds like Raven from Teen Titans…but with the behavior of and synthesized generic robot-like voice of Soundwave from Transformers G1, or if you want a more accurate example think of it like Sweetie Bot voice from "Friendship is Witchcraft") at the center of the room looking at each and every screen in the Command Center in a "Golden Wonderbolt" full Bodysuit but unlike the regular yellow fabric that easily could be confused as golden that it's used in the Wonderbolts regular outfit, this Uniform does really have a golden fabric for the Thunder decals and a Customized Wonderbolt Insignia where the Cutie Mark should be, this Insignia is a stylized thunderbolt with wings, but unlike the regular insignia, the thunderbolt was actually golden with some pink streak in the right outer rim of the thunderbolt and purple one in the left, around the usual insignia was also a pair of Silver olive branches adorning the sides of it, behind the silver wings, and on the top of the insignia was Celesita's crown in all its splendor. This insignia was just inside of a stylized background simulating the mix of both legendary Princesses cutie marks, the golden sun being the main background part, with the silver moon section over imposed inside of the sun, and the customized Wonderbolt Insignia previously detailed was just in front of all of it; That's right, this Wonderbolt in particular is a high ranking officer in the whole flight, In fact she's actually the Second in Command and Executive Officer of the whole Flight; from the looks of it, she is apparently a Lavender Alicorn with a dark purple mane and tail with two streaks of light purple and pink in her mane and tail respectively, her eyes were covered, unlike the rest of her squadron mates with a special golden rimed, mirror reflective glassed flight visor instead of their standard flight goggles, but the most particular detail that distinguish her was the lack of emotion in her actions and expressions (even in her speech), her cold and calculative nature and sometimes ridiculous time that she can still stay working without eating nor sleeping and still fly, fight, and work such conditions in a really prolonged period of time as if nothing had happened to her, even with injuries which she somehow ignores she has or as if she doesn't feel pain at all, like as if she were some kind of machine or something, her nature is very secretive and she tends to eat in her personal quarters, which they are always locked unless she's going in or out of them and then they lock themselves away immediately as she gets out, some even nicknamed her: The Iron Mare.

Back into the present... following the orders of his Superior Officer, Short Fuse proceeded to display the message in the main screen which was showing at the moment the Wonderbolts Insignia spinning slowly to the left with the message of "INCOMING TRANSMISSIOM" indicating that there's a video-fed transmission on hold and waiting to start, the speakers of the room and also the ambient microphone that was positioned in the ceiling of the room activated themselves immediately in order to reply in real time, in the screen now appears the masked face of another High Command Wonderbolt; This one it looks like a gray furred, blonde maned Pegasus with the usual golden rimed, mirror glassed goggles characteristic of this squadron covering her eyes.

"…This is Wonderpbolt to HQ, Mission accomplished!, the Red Team has *Buffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-ed all enemy **M-COM** stations ... err… Sparklebolt… umm… also… I accidentally *Buffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-THE WHOLE BASE! Is that bad?" Said the newly identified Wonderbolt, although somehow, despite the proximity of her point of communication with the Command Center, there's a lot of interference…

"…Query: Major Wonderpbolt, we couldn't hear you right, there's some interference in your transmission, Request: Repeat your transmission" Said the Executive Officer now somewhat confused while everypony in the command center were now quizzically looking at each other in sheer confusion about what has their superior officer has done this time at the surface level of the base.

"I said, I accidentally *Buffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-THE WHOLE BASE! Is that bad?" now everypony are more confused about the situation up there, some even started to fear that the Muffingeddon (Acording to Wonderpbolt) has finally come.

"…Status Report: We still have interference, Request: repeat the message once again Major" Replied Sparklebolt once again while keeping her monotone voice pattern.

"That I said that I accidentally *Buffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-THE WHOLE BASE! Is that bad?, oh wait *Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- that, I SWEAR IF THAT *Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-DOING IT AGAIN, I'LL RIP THAT *Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-FROM HIS-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*- AND THEN I'LL SHOVE IT INTO HIS MOT-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-ING *Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-ANK" now Wpderpbolt has finally loose it!, she really got tired of this pile of horsefeathers that one motherbucking featherbrain of a nugget is pulling with this, she quickly got off camera and now the only thing that they could do was listen what's happening behind camera with the supposed "communications specialist" even with all this interference…

"Er… ma'am?, why are you looking at me like that… I swear I'm not doing anything!... No… NO!, WHAT THE-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-ARE YOU DOING!, NO!... PLEASE THAT MUFFIN DOES NOT GO IN THERE!, DEAR CELESTIA, DON'T!-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*" what it started like a male nervous voice was now filled with panic and pain… much pain, enough to make everypony but Sparklebolt cringe when listening to him in the command room.

"STOP BEING SUCH A CRYBABY AND TAKE IT LIKE A STALLION!, NOW STAY STILL, BEND OVER AND BE COPERATVE, SO THIS GETS GOING QUICKLY-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-IT NEEDS TO GO IN THERE SMOOTHLY, GIVE ME SOME LU-"*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* now everypony was panicked, nopony knew that Wonderbolt was actually into this kind of things as punishment, some even began to cower in fear, if this was Wonderpbolt, the one who has the reputation of being the most easy-going and forgiving of all of them… Celestia help them if they do something stupid in front of her or any other of the high command, besides what in Tartarus requires something that its name start with Lu- better not think about it, let's just hope is not what many are thinking…

"-ar Celestia, this is so wrong in so many levels… I'm sure I'm going to Tartarus for thi-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*" Said a female voice that doesn't belong to Wonderpbolt near the camera but still behind it with sheer disgust and completely freaked out, whatever was going on, it wasn't something for the weak stomach or bowels for the matter, definitely not the prettiest thing in the world.

"Is not that bad…ok this is worse than I expected how the-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-did you managed that anyway!, this-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-is so-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-in so many levels-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-is supposed to work that way!" everypony heard that Wonderpbolt was now somewhat amaused, confused and disturbed at the same time, seriously what the Tartarus is going on there!

"…maybe if we relocate the muffin a little on the right we may-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-the-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-ere, we're going to need a toothbrush for this…" WAIT WHAT?!, DID EVERYPONY HEARD RIGHT?!... what the hay is she going to do with a toothbrush!.

"…NO!, IT HURTS… A LOT!, PLEAE STOP THAT TORTURE!…WAIT!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SPORK!, NO, NO!, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'O-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*OOO!, NOT THE PIE, NOT THE PIE!" by now many of the command center were now trying to find their "happy place"…

_'~Cupcakes!, so sweet and tasty, cupcakes!, don't be too hasty, cupcakes!, cupcakes, cupcakes, **CUPCAKES!~**'_ Something inside one poor Sergeant's mind just snapped, Sprinkles will never be the same ever after this…

_'W-what the hay are they doing out there?!' _a young Mare ponning the central console in front of Sparklebolt thought.

_'BUCK THIS!, I didn't sign up for this kind of Manure!'_ Short Fuse said in his mind.

_'T-that must hurt… a LOT!' _though while shuddering a young stallion ponning another console at the opposite side of the room at the left of right of Sparklebolt.

_'Aw Come ON!, he's whining as if that where his first time!... ~which probably is…~' _thought a mare-looking stallion with "her" mouth wide open of listening this in public _'…there's time for THAT at the night on the graveyard shift, not in the middle of a battlefield!, now that's daring and kinky!'._

_'Wow, it looks like she's inserting it in him…DRY!...'_ the Stallion-looking mare besides the Mare-looking Stallion that was at "his left" couldn't help of thinking about that. _'I can't help but think that in a way this is somewhat arousing and disturbing at the same time!'_ at least according to "him".

'_Find your happy place, find your happy place, find your happy place, WHERE ARE YOU HAPPY PLACE?!_' cried desperately in her mind a purple furred pink with lighter pink stipes maned/tailed mare with a cutie mark of three white flowers with yellow happy smiling faces at the center of them.

_'…I'm going to need a drink after this…' _a dark pink furred light pinkish-purple maned mare with a cutie mark of grapes and a strawberry thought while ponning her station that was at the left of the Stallion-looking mare.

_'In all my years of service I've never seen or heard something like THIS!f'_ The old white furred, blue maned Pegasus stallion who sat besides Short Fuse at his left closed his eyes shuddered at the thought.

_'Menu… Control Panel… Configuration… Options… System Check… Start System Check? (Yes/No)… Yes… ERROR: System check unable to start at the moment, please try again later…'_ guess who…

…without any kind of success.

"…Ma'am, don't you think that this is kind of such overkill with the la-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-it looks like it's going to need some duck tape for this-*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-to get it right…" now they're going to need therapy after this, Psyche-Out is going to have a busy week after this in her office…

"*Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*-and because of that there's no such thing like overkill, let this be a lesion about impromptu field repairs of equipment with things you have at hoof, and **_NOW YOU KNOW, AND KNOWING IS HALF THE BATTLE! _**...There, I fixed it!" The camera stopped shaking, and Wonderpbolt peacefully trotted with a little hop of happiness in her pace and a smile in her face back to the front of the camera like absolutely nothing had happened at all.

"…b-but that's so wrong in so many levels!, HAY! I didn't think that it was even physically possible to do such thing with spork, duck tape, one lucky bit, a toothbrush, an apple pie and a muffin…" a voice of the same out of screen mare soldier of a while ago was heard, her tone shown how much disturbed, yet awed about what actually happened in there she was.

"Well it wasn't easy but not impossible, all what we need now is just one rubber band and a small plastic bag and we're ready to rock!" said another impressed yet energetic high spirits stallion soldier out of screen about the field repair.

"My Saddlebag communications station… my beautiful **S-COM** Station!, ruined**, RUINED!**" the same whining soldier… well, whined for the lack of a better term towards Wonderpbolt who turned her head towarfs his direction (A/N: Yes this is by far my most annoying concept of a OCPony and will hopefully will remain as an unnamed background unless anyone of you will bother to suggest names, codenames and possible background for it if I ever decide to give it some kind of screen time any time soon, even if I don't get any kind of feedback about this I'm ok with that anyway)

"STOP WHINING LIKE A FOAL AND GET IT OVER, YOU'RE NOT EVEN AT UNIQUEBOLT'S WHINING LEVEL AND YOU WILL NEVER BE!, SO SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND **DEAL WITH IT!**, As I was saying before the equipment failed, I accidentally-" After screaming at the whining soldier (A/N: HOW IN TARTARUS DID HE MANAGED TO GET INTO THE EQUESTRIAN ARMED FORCES?!, LET ALONE GETTING INTO THE BOLTS FOR CRYING OUT ALOUD!)

"…I have no respect… NO RESPECT I TELL YOU!..." the whining guy strikes again…

"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT WHINING?!" Wonderpbolt snapped in rage back at the whining soldier with a sneer in her face, before getting a hold of herself and slowly turning back to face the camera "…*E-hem*, sorry for that, we've got some minor technical difficulties with the communications system, but like I was trying to say before the whole system went to fritz is that I accidentally damaged THE WHOLE NINBUS BASE!, is that bad?"

" …Doubtful Statement: As long as is not sustained critical damage, blown to pieces, collapsed on its own weight and/or set on fire or all the previously mentioned at the same time again like the last time, negative, is acceptable enough" replied Sparklebolt before anypony else managed to snap back from the disturbing transmission.

"Err, is not like the last time Sparklebolt, let's just say that somehow there's muffins in places where there shouldn't be in addition to the usual, if that's the cases then Rodger that, this is Wonderpbolt, over and out! *Bufffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* Screen shown back the Wonderbolts Insignia spinning slowly to the left with the message of "CONNECTION TERMINATED" showing that the communication was over.

"…That…. was… the most disturbing transmission that I've ever heard and seen on screen in all my entire life…." Short Fuse commented out aloud catching the attention of his commanding officer.

"…Confirmation Statement: You and I Corporal… you and I, Query: Any news of Diamond Edge respecting the recent situation at hoof?" Sparklebolt replied and asked Short Fuse in her own unique way.

"No Ma'am, apparently only General Uniquebolt was the only one capable to constantly communicate with her as far as I know, nopony knows anything about any of them since her deployment to her mission, if Uniquebolt hasn't said anything about her it probably means that she have yet to make contact or hasn't got any findings about that yet Ma'am."

"Acknowledge Answer: Understood, Query: any news about Silent Jade yet?" that answer doesn't please Sparklebolt one single bit, unfortunately she can't do anything about it but wait for updates.

"No Ma'am, not yet, she hasn't sent us any encrypted message yet or made any kind of attempt of communication other than she hasn't found anything solid yet and she will update us as soon as she finds something Ma'am" That doesn't help the situation at all, as far as she's concerned they're running against the time and not even Celestia knows how much they have left.

"Answer: Acknowledged Corporal, Request: Please update me respect of the situation of said mentioned agents as soon as they report any of their findings, Statement: is imperative that we gather all the information we can before developing a way or a viable strategy to deal with the issue without any collateral damage or casualties involved."

"Understood Ma'am… Ma'am?, something has breached the second wall… they're reporting us that it's Commander In Chief Flutterbolt who has returned from Canterlot, she'll be here in a few moments Ma'am" Indeed, NINBUS and THE BURROW works with a weird defense and surveillance perimeter system developed and implemented by Commander Partybolt, this system is based into creating some kind of an imaginary "circular square zone" and each zone will be referred as a "wall", the northern zone is the First wall, the Eastern zone is the Second Wall, the Southern zone is the Third Wall, and the Western Zone is called the fourth wall, each and every "wall" maintain a specially designated location area of high priority defense and surviliance, the First wall keeps watch to Cloudsdale… even if is a floating city itself in which not so man threats could get into it they must keep an eye on them, the Second wall to Canterlot for obvious reasons of national security and fast response in case of emergency, the Third wall to Ponyville and White Tail Woods due to its closeness to the base itself, and the Fourth Wall covers the entire Everfree Forest due to the same reasons than the Third one and also due to the fact of the high risk this forest in particular represents to the population of the nearby towns

"Answer: Acknowledge Corporal, please keep me kno-" Sparklebolt was interrupted by one of the door guards alerting everypony about a commanding officer entering into the Command Room, and not any of your run-on-the-mill officers…

"THE COMMANDER IS ON THE DECK!" and as if in cue, Commander In Chief Flutterbolt trots into the Command Center in Direction to Sparklebolt, and her detecting this turns towards her commanding officer and then she salute her as military protocol states.

"Welcome Back Lady Flutterbolt, Query: How was your meeting with Her Royal Highness?..." looking at the expression in the well hidden face of her commanding officer Sparklebolt made immediately another question. "Unsure Question: Is something wrong Lady Flutterbolt?"

"I need all the high command for an emergency meeting in my office in three hours from the end of the simulated general maneuvers from now on, please relay the order to everypony else in HIGH-COM now." Nopony liked the extremely serious tone of voice Flutterbolt used to address her order to her executive officer, she usually was calm calmly serious, not dead serious, something wasn't right if Fluterbolt was this serious right now, there's no doubt that the base's gossi-I mean Rumor Mi-I mean "Internal Intelligence Network" is going to be working over additional shifts to gather the enough information on what's going on.

"At once Lady Flutterbolt" replied Sparklebolt immediately

"Good, I'll be in my office in the meantime, I need to gather some materials and my thoughts on this before the meeting…" With that Flutterbolt retired from the command center towards an undisclosed location within the base where her office was located.

"Serious statement: You heard the orders Short Fuse, Order: Contact me with Partybolt, Applebolt, Uniquebolt and Wonderpbolt, we have a message to relay to them…" Sparklebolt said to the corporal ponning one of the communications stations on the room

"Right away Ma'am" replied Short Fuse without hesitating a second while preparing the transmission to other Wonderbolts High Command squadron in their special channel….

**_TO BE CONTINUE…_**

**_AUTOR NOTES:_**

Hello everyone, I am Wing Zero 032, First I would like to apologize for the delay of publishing this chapter but I just got hit by a writer's blockade (Naval blockade size Writer's Block) composed by the Missile Destroyer: menial chores, The Aegis Class Battleship: University assignments, and three frigates called: Battlefield 3(Flash promotion from Second Lieutenant to Colonel thanks to Team Deathmatch servers) and Gran Turismo 5(Scoring 236th of the Best 250 best Mexican drivers on GT Academy), and the Nimitz Class Aircraft Carriers H.A.W.X.(Current Rank: Colonel), H.A.W.X. 2(Highest Rank of Colonel) and Ace Combat: Assault Horizon(Promoted to Level 9 and scoring among the best 1500 of the world!), but I've managed to evade them under heavy fire but I would like to sent a shout out and many thanks to Wandered D and Nonagon who had actually gave me permission to use their Quasi-OC's Silent Jade and Diamond Edge from the stories "The Empty Room" and "Death Note: Equestria" respectively, Even if they are just being mentioned in this chapter they will have a very important development in the future.

**_Please, Read & Review!_**

This is Wing Zero Singing off!

**CONECTION TERMINATED.**


End file.
